Souvenir du passé
by Maliah
Summary: Suite de : Affronter Samantha. Les soeurs Halliwell s'inquiètent lorsque le père d'Émilie refait surface dans sa vie.


**Souvenir du passé**

Le week-end s'annonçait plutôt bien. Vers huit heure, Phoebe descendit l'escalier en baillant. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine en traînant les pieds.

-Bonjour Émi, dit-elle à sa cousine.

-Salut, répondit celle-ci en levant les yeux de son journal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ce week-end?

-Rien de bien spécial. Il se peut que j'aille chez David pour regarder un film.

-Ah oui? Tu m'le diras si tu veux que je t'y emmène.

-Oui, merci. Toi, Qu'as-tu prévu? Demanda-elle en se levant avec son assiette de déjeuner.

-Rien du tout. J'ai plusieurs courses à faire et le reste du temps je vais simplement relaxer.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la maison. Phoebe se précipita et décrocha le combiné. Elle échangea quelques mots, puis tendit le téléphone à Émilie.

-C'est un homme, dit-elle d'un regard interrogateur. Il veut te parler.

-Qui ça peut être?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Émilie attrapa le combiné.

-Allô?

-Émilie? Tu sais qui je suis?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'affaissa lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps. D'un seul coup, des tonnes d'émotions se mélangeaient. La colère, la tristesse, la joie, la rancune… Tout cela lui donna mal à la tête.

-Oui…

-Je suis à San Francisco. J'ai fais tout ce voyage pour te rejoindre et j'aimerais te voir.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici?

Sa voix se brisait par les larme refoulées. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle se retenu pour ne pas raccrocher. Phoebe observa avec souci la jeune fille qui semblait soudainement bouleversée.

-Émilie, ma puce, dit la voix, Je reprend l'avion lundi et j'espérait qu'on puisse se voire demain, si tu es d'accord. Tu ne crois pas qu'on as beaucoup de choses à se dire?

Émilie resta silencieuse. Devait-elle y aller? Elle savait bien qu'avec lui, rien n'était simple. Il était impossible d'entretenir une relation stable avec lui. Cet homme l'avait tellement fait souffrir, mais il lui avait aussi terriblement manqué.

-Écoute, dit-il, je te laisse mon numéro à l'hôtel et tu y réfléchis, d'accord? Appel-moi avant demain.

Prue arriva dans la pièce, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant l'émotion sur le visage d'Émilie. Cette dernière saisit un papier, un crayon et nota quelque chose. Prue ne pouvait pas distingué ce que c'était de là où elle était, mais c'était un numéro. Elle sentit ses genoux ramollir et ses bras s'affaissèrent le long de son corps lorsqu'elle lu « Papa » en grosses lettres au dessus du numéro.

Piper entra dans le salon et vit sa sœur aînée, assise par terre avec des gants de caoutchouc, les cheveux retenus par une pince, frottant la table basse avec acharnement à l'aide d'une éponge. Piper plissa les yeux. Il était évident que Prue était sérieusement contrariée.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, dit Piper en s'assoyant.

-Rien, je n'veux pas en parler, répondit-elle sèchement

-C'est à cause d'Émi?

Prue leva les yeux vers sa sœur, puis dirigea à nouveau son attention sur son éponge.

-Tu es au courant? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Phoebe m'en a glissé un mot.

Prue déposa son éponge et appuya son coude sur la table. Piper se laissa glisser du canapé pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu t'en fais autant?

-Elle m'a demandé conseil pour savoir si elle devait y aller ou pas, mais je n'sais pas quoi lui dire… Elle a presque vécu la même chose que nous avec notre père, tu te rends compte? Je sais qu'elle en a souffert, alors je lui aurait dit de ne pas y aller, mais au fond, tout le monde a besoin d'un père. Nous sommes bien placées pour le savoir.

Piper soupira. «Pour l'instant je n'vois pas ce qui ne va pas. Cette décision, c'est à elle de la prendre. C'est son choix.» Prue hocha doucement la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se résigna. Elle inspira un bon coup, puis expliqua : «C'est que… J'ai peur qu'elle décide d'aller vivre avec lui. Après tout, c'est son père et elle retournerait dans sa ville natale.» Piper observa sa sœur sans dire un mot. Elle avait raison. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'Émilie préférait rester à San Francisco.

-Je crois que tu devrais l'encourager à y aller, puis elle verra par elle-même si elle reste ou non.

-D'accord, murmura Prue.

Émilie s'allongea sur son lit avec le morceau de papier entre les doigts. Elle fixa longuement le numéro. Il était déjà huit heure du soir et elle n'avait pas donné sa réponse. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Émilie se retourna et vit Prue entrouvrir la porte.

-Je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr.

La jeune fille s'assis pour lui faire une place sur le lit. Prue s'avança doucement et referma la porte. Elle vint s'asseoir près d'Émilie, mais elle évitait son regard.

-J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as demandé….et je crois que tu devrais aller le voir.

-Tu le crois?

-Oui, sincèrement. Tu ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Oublie ce qui est arrivé dans le passé et rappelle-toi qu'il est ton père, qu'il t'aime et qu'il a fait ce long voyage pour venir te voir.

Elle fit une pause pour voir comment Émilie réagissait. Elle restait muette, mais elle hocha la tête. «Je vais l'appeler, dit-elle»

Phoebe ouvrit la porte à un grand homme aux yeux bridés. «Bonjours, dit-elle chaleureusement en le laissant entrer.» Prue descendit l'escalier, précédée par Émilie. L'homme sourit en voyant sa fille. Émilie hésita un moment, puis elle lui rendit son sourire. «Tu as tellement grandie, lui dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Tu es magnifique.» Le sentiment de joie l'emporta sur la rancune qu'éprouvait la jeune fille, alors elle le serrait elle aussi.

Émilie et son père dînèrent dans un grand restaurants. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. La jeune fille aurait put se réjouir de pouvoir enfin parler et rire avec son père, mais elle savait que lorsqu'ils en arriverait aux sujets sérieux, tout se gâterait. Aussitôt qu'elle parlerait de sa mère, de son frère ou de sa sœur. À la seconde où elle parlerait de la façon dont sa vie avait basculée lorsqu'il était parti, son père allait se mettre en colère, elle le savait. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. L'homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène se pencha vers sa fille et lui sourit.

-Émilie, ma puce…

_Tout cela n'annonce rien de bon_, pensa Émilie. Elle se calla au fond de sa chaise, redoutant ce que son père allait lui dire.

-Quand rentres-tu à la maison?

-Papa…(Émilie se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine) Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer.

La jeune fille vit les yeux de son père s'arrondir et son visage prendre une teinte rouge vive. Étrangement, il ne se mit pas en colère. Il prit une grande respiration et reprit une expression plus douce.

-Chérie, tu dois revenir. Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester?

-Parce que j'suis bien chez mes cousines.

-Mais, elles ont leurs vies et la tienne est avec moi.

-Plus maintenant… Je suis désolée Papa, mais je dois rester là-bas. Elles veulent bien que je reste et elles m'aident beaucoup.

-Émilie, ne me dis pas que tu préfères vivre avec trois femmes que tu connais à peine plutôt qu'avec moi! Dit-il en haussant le ton de sa voix. Je suis ton père après tout!

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle resta figée sur sa chaise pendant un instant, le cœur battant à toute allure.

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, lâcha-t-elle.

Avant même qu'elle puisse se lever, l'homme lui saisit le bras et serra très fort.

-Tu vas revenir avec moi, tu m'entends!?! cria-t-il en oubliant qu'il se tenait dans un lieu publique. J'en ai assez de toutes ses histoires! Je suis ton père et tu viens avec moi!

Maintenant, beaucoup de gens s'étaient retournés vers eux. Ils observaient la scène en retenant leur souffle. Lorsque l'homme s'en rendit compte, il lâcha sa prise et replaça sa chaise. Émilie en profita pour courir vers les toilettes.

Au bout du corridor, elle trouva un téléphone publique. Elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil vers son père. Il était toujours assit et il ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il était. Elle décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de Halliwell manor.

-Allô? Répondit Prue.

-Prue? S'il te plaît, viens me chercher. Il est vraiment en colère. Il veut que je rentre avec lui.

-Où es-tu? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-On est au restaurant Laur…

Émilie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La ligne était coupée. Elle leva les yeux et vit son père qui la regardait avec rage. Cette fois, il n'était pas question d'avoir peur de lui. Elle devait clairement lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je n'ai plus 6 ans. J'ai le droit de décider où je veux vivre. Maintenant, laisse-moi! Prue va venir me chercher.

-Il n'en est pas question! Cria-t-il en la tirant à l'extérieur du restaurant.

Prue commença à paniquer lorsque la ligne fut coupée. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Émilie, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

-Piper! Phoebe! appela-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes accoururent dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? questionna Phoebe.

-Émilie a des ennuis avec son père, il faut aller la chercher.

-Où est-elle? demanda Piper.

-C'est ça le problème. La ligne a été coupée, mais c'est un restaurant qui commence par « Laur.»

-Laurier? Fit la plus jeune sœur.

-Oui, c'est probablement ça! Allons-y! déclara Prue.

Émilie se crispait sur le siège de la voiture en essayant d'élaborer un plan pour se sortir de là. Elle songea à utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son père et elle était tellement nerveuse, que cela ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas, alors elle mit très vite cette idée de côté.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? demanda-t-elle alors que l'homme fonçait à toute allure vers le Golden Gate.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle soupira, puis croisa les bras en abandonnant tout espoir de communiquer avec son père.

Prue fonçait à travers les rues de San Francisco en oubliant les limites de vitesse. Les conducteurs furieux klaxonnaient sur son passage, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était submergée par l'inquiétude.

-Prue, ralenti s'il te plaît, fit Phoebe. On ne pourra pas aider Émi s'il nous arrive un accident.

-Je vais ralentir quand nous l'aurons trouvée. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir avec son père. Je savais tout ce qui lui était arrivée et je lui ai tout de même conseiller d'aller le voir.

-Tu ne pouvait pas savoir, rassura Piper.

-S'il lui a fait du mal, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et croyez-moi son père ne s'approchera plus d'elle.

-Serait-ce l'instinct maternelle qui se réveille? Dit Phoebe sur un ton amusé.

-Je crois bien que oui, confirma Piper.

Émilie et Nicolas, son père, se retrouvèrent coincés dans le trafique. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, puis ouvrit la portière et bondit hors de la voiture. Elle se mit à sillonner les autres véhicules au pas de course, poursuivit de près par son père.

Les _Charmed_ arrivèrent enfin au Laurier. Elles balayèrent le restaurant du regard sans trouver aucune trace de leur cousine et de l'homme qui l'avait emmenée. Elles se dirigèrent vers un serveur et le questionnèrent.

-Oui, ils étaient ici il y à de cela environ vingt minutes. Son père avait l'air très en colère. Je crois qu'ils sont parti vers le Golden Gate.

Les trois sœurs le remercièrent, puis repartirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Elles furent très surprises de voir que la plupart des gens sur le pond étaient sortis de leurs véhicules et regardaient tous dans la même direction avec un regard terrifié. Elles ne perdirent pas une seconde et coururent vers l'endroit où tout le monde regardait. Elles s'arrêtèrent net en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Nicolas, qui tenait fermement sa fille avec un bras entourant son coup.

-N'approchez pas! hurla-t-il. Elle rentre avec moi! Elle n'a rien à faire avec vous!

Piper regarda Émilie qui tentait de rester calme. Il était évident que son père la serrait beaucoup trop fort, tellement fort, qu'il l'étouffait. Elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, les deux main plaquées sur les bras de son père pour essayer de se dégager.

-Est-ce que je les figes? murmura-t-elle à Prue.

-Non, il y a beaucoup trop de monde, répondit-elle. On ne peut rien faire.

-Mais on doit faire quelque chose, insista Phoebe.

-J'appelle la police, déclara Prue.

Les policiers débarquèrent alors qu'une foule s'amassait autour pour voir ce qui se passait. Prue, Piper et Phoebe tentait de convaincre Nicolas de relâcher la jeune fille, mais sans résultat. Il avait totalement perdu la tête. Aussitôt que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, il reculait rapidement et menaçait de sauter du haut du pond avec Émilie.

Andy repéra les trois sœurs Halliwell et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elles. Les jeunes femmes laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. Pour une fois, tout dépendait de lui. La magie leur était totalement inutile.

-Andy, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? demanda Prue.

Andy commença à discuter avec Nicolas. Rien à faire. Il gardait sa fille fermement plaquée contre lui. Émilie et Prue échangèrent un regard. «Essaie, dit la jeune femme.» Émilie hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. À un moment, la foule commença à croire qu'elle s'était évanouie. Après quelques secondes, les mains de l'adolescente, toujours plaquées sur le bras de son père, commencèrent à rougirent et à s'illuminer. Elle sentit le pouvoir immense qui habitait maintenant tout son corps. Nicolas poussa un cri de douleur en sentant sa peau brûler sous les mains de sa fille. Sans y penser, il la relâcha et regarda les deux empreintes de mains bien dessinées sous forme de brûlure sur son bras. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait plaqué sur le sol, retenu par trois policiers alors qu'Andy le menottait.

Émilie le regarda avec méprit. Les _Charmed_ se ruèrent sur elle et l'enlacèrent. La jeune fille ferma de nouveau les yeux en s'assurant que tout était fini. Prue saisi son visage entre ses mains. «Tu as réussit à utiliser tes pouvoirs!, lui dit-elle avec joie.» Émilie lui adressa un sourire triste. Elle regrettait de les avoir utilisés contre son père.

Tranquillement, des journaliste s'amassèrent autour de la jeune fille. Piper et Phoebe l'aidèrent à répondre aux questions afin d'éviter de parler des brûlures sur le bras de Nicolas. Pendant ce temps, Prue regardait autour à la recherche d'Andy. Elle se retourna vivement lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix juste derrière elle.

-Tu me cherches? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

-Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant. C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu faire ça à sa fille.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Écoute Andy, continua-t-elle. Je voulais te remercier.

-Je n'ai presque rien fait, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Elle a su s'en sortir toute seule. Quoi que je vais devoir trouver une explication à ces brûlures.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras, assura-t-elle en souriant.

Prue baissa les yeux alors que le silence s'installait. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ressentait un étrange malaise.

-Bon, je crois que j'vais rentrer, les filles m'attendent.

-D'accord, je t'appellerai pour savoir comment elle va.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Prue s'éloigna. Andy la regarda en regrettant de ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire pour qu'elle reste encore un peu.

Émilie sortit de la douche en enroulant une serviette autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain et observa son reflet. Elle s'approcha en voyant les marques que son père avait laissées sur son coup, puis quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait espéré pouvoir établir un lien stable avec son père, mais c'était raté. Il ne changera jamais. Il était maintenant en prison pour un bon moment, et elle ne pensait pas lui rendre visite.

Après avoir rapidement enfilé ses vêtements, elle alla dans sa chambre et décrocha la photo de Nicolas sur son miroir. Elle ouvrit son album et retira toutes les autres ainsi que le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Ensuite, elle attrapa une petite boîte sur une tablette et y déposa tous les objets qui lui rappelait son père. Finalement, elle la déposa au fond de son placard. Elle la réouvrirait sûrement un jour en se rappelant les beaux souvenirs, mais pour l'instant, elle voulait mettre ces pensés de côté.


End file.
